Meet you again
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!)Hai, minna-san. Namaku Hanazono Suzune. Aku adalah seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Kujyou Kazune yang merupakan seorang penyanyi terkenal dan aku sangat mengaguminya. Namun aku heran dengan mama. Kenapa mama membenci ojisan itu? (Summary gaje) mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Meet you again**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge donbo and this plot belongs to Hayashi Hana-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Humor; Drama; Hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Character: Karin hanazono; Kazune Kujyou; Suzune Kujyou; Kirio Karasuma; Kazusa kujyou; Jin Kuga; Michiru Nishikiori; Himeka Kujyou;**

**Pairing: Kazune X Karin; slight Kazune X Kirio (ini tanpa disengaja), Kirio X Karin, Jin X Kazusa; Michi X Himeka (mungkin XD)**

**Warning: OOC; OC (maybe); gaje; miss-typo; humor garing; a little bit YAOI**

**Summary:**

**Hai, minna-san. Namaku Hanazono Suzune. Aku adalah seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Kujyou Kazune yang merupakan seorang penyanyi yang terkenal dan aku sangat mengaguminya. Namun aku heran dengan mamaku. Kenapa mama terlalu membenci ojiisan itu? Apa karena wajahku mirip dengan ojiisan itu? Sehabis itu, kenapa mama menangis setiap malam? Apakah kalian tahu penyebabnya? (Summary gaje) mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out, minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Mama, lihatlah! Ada Kujyou_**-jiisan**_!" Terdengar suara anak lelaki berusia sekitar 5 tahun. Manik _**emerald**_ itu menatap berbinar- binar ke arah TV.

"Hn," hanya gumaman malas yang terdengar dari bibir wanita yang dipanggil **mama** oleh anak itu.

"Suaranya keren sekali,_**ne!**_ Waahh. Jika aku cewek dan seumuran dengannya, aku akan mengejar dia,_**ne!**_" Seru Suzune layaknya _**fansgirl**_ yang sukses membuat Karin cengo dan _**sweatdrop **_di tempat.

"Tapi sayangnya Suzune cowok. Huftt. Kenapa sih Suzune harus menjadi cowok!"

Karin yang mendengar ucapan Suzune semakin _**sweatdrop.**_

"Mama seharusnya bersyukur,_**ne.**_"

"Kenapa mama harus bersyukur?" Tanya Karin datar.

"Mama kan perempuan, seumuran lagi sama Kujyou_**-jiisan!**_ Dan Suzu bisa menjadi anak Kujyou_**-jiisan! **_Kyaa!" Ucap Suzune.

Karin hanya bisa menatap Suzune dengan tatapan malas. Ahh.. _**Kami-sama**_, kenapa engkau menakdirkan seperti ini..

Dan entah mengapa, air asin membanjiri wajahnya ketika ia memutar balik ingatannya. Sebuah ingatan yang sangat pedih.

"Mama kenapa?" Tanya Suzune heran.

"_**Daijobu da nai.**_ Sudahlah, ini sudah malam.. Waktunya tidur. Besok kau harus sekolah!" Perintah Karin.

"_**Haik. Oyasumi nasai, **_mama," Ucap Suzune lalu mengecup pipi Karin dan pergi tidur.

Pemilik manik _**emerald **_itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Iapun pergi ke kamarnya yang merupakan kamar Suzune juga.

Kaki jenjang itu berjalan hingga ke sebuah lemari yang ada di kamar itu. Jemari lentiknya itupun menari-nari ke dalam lemari dan mendapatkan sebuah kotak yang ia inginkan.

Iapun membuka kotak itu. Manik _**emerald**_ itu menatap ke sebuah foto yang di dalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai _**blonde.**_ Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum sambil merangkul gadis yang berada di samping kirinya.

Iapun membawa kotak itu ke ruangan TV. Air mata itu mulai membasahi pipi wanita itu.

"_**Doushite?**_ Kenapa kau harus kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupanku!" Lirih wanita itu sambil mengusap foto yang ada di depannya.

"Apa kau tidak puas, hm? Apa kau belum puas dengan apa yang kau perbuat selama ini!" Seru Karin lalu membuang foto itu ke lantai.

Wanita itu mulai meringkuk. Air asin itu terus mengalir.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Dan perlahan, suara isakan yang menggema di ruangan itu tertutupi oleh suara rintikan hujan.

.

**~meet you again~**

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Mama, hari ini mama kan mau ke rumah Kujyou-_**jiisan,**_" Ucap Suzune di pagi harinya.

"Hn. Terus?" Tanya Karin. Oh, Karin. Bukankah kau sudah tahu jawabannya?

"Mama, Suzu minta tanda tangan Kujyou_**-jiisan,**_" Ucap Suzune dilengkapi dengan jurus _**puppyeyes**_ dari anak itu.

Karin menggeleng tegas. "Tidak!" Ucap Karin penuh penekanan.

"Oh, ayolah, mama.. _**Onegai.**_. Untuk hadiah ulang tahunku," pinta Suzune memelas dan _**puppyeyes**_ itu masih dipasangnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah. Aku akan memintakannya untukmu," Ucap Karin.

Perlahan, senyuman Suzune mengembang. Iapun memeluk sang ibunda.

"_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_, mama."

"_**Douita.**_ Ayo kita pergi kesekolah!" Ucap Karin lalu menarik tangan mungil Suzune.

_**"Haik," **_

.

.

.

Karinpun hanya bisa memandangi punggung Suzune dari jarak jauh. Manik _**emerald**_ itu kembali mengeluarkan air asin.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara kami, Suzune. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku membenci dia," lirih Karin.

Kaki jenjang itupun perlahan melangkah ke arah barat. Semakin ia menjauh, air asin itu tak dapat di bendungnya. Sekelebat ingatan mulai bermunculan di memorinya.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kazune-kun,"panggil sosok gadis bersurai **__brunette __**beriris **__green emerald__** itu.**_

"_**Hn?" Sosok yang dipanggilpun melirik kearah gadis itu.**_

"_**A-aku ingin bilang sesuatu," Ucap gadis itu sambil mengelus perut datarnya.**_

"_**A**__**paan?" Tanya pemuda itu datar.**_

"_A-__anoo.. etoo..__** a-aku.. aku." Karin mengelus perut datarnya. "**__**A**__**ku hamil.. dan.. dan kau ayahnya," ucap Karin sambil menunduk. **_

_**Orang yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?! Tidak mungkin!" ucap pemuda itu spontan**_

"_**Hiks. Hiks. a-aku tidak tahu." ucap gadis itu. Gadis itu mulai menangis.**_

_**GREP! Pemuda itupun langsung merengkuh tubuh gadis itu.**_

_**Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Karin.**_

"_Daijobu.__** Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tenang saja." Bisik Kazune tepat ditelinga Karin.**_

_**Ucapan pemuda itu membuat Karin tenang.**_

_**Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu,tanpa sengaja Karin menemukan Kazune bersama gadis lain disebuah lorong.**_

"_**Tapi, Kazune**__-kun.__** Bagaimana dengan Karin**__-chan?__**" Terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal yang tak lain adalah suara sosok gadis bersurai **__blonde__** bermanik **__blue ocean__** yang tak lain adalah Kazusa aiko, sahabatnya.**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli. Mau dia hamil atau matipun aku tidak peduli. Hatiku hanya untukmu Kazusa. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Kazune**_

_**Deg! Jantungnya benar-benar seperti ditusuk dari belakang. Hatinya seperti dikoyak dengan mudahnya bagaikan kertas. Air asin itu mulai mengumpul di sudut mata bermanik bagaikan batu **__emerald__** itu.**_

_**Matanyapun terbelalak ketika meilihat kedua sosok itu tengah memagut satu sama lain dengan seenak jidat mereka.**_

_**Cukup sudah! Ia benar-benar tak tahan! Iapun keluar dari persembunyiannya.**_

"_**Oh.. jadi begitu."ucap Karin.**_

_**Kedua orang itu pun kaget melihat kehadiran Karin. Merekapun melepas pagutan mereka.**_

"_**Jadi,aku lebih baik mati. Kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku. Hebat, hebat sekali,Kujyou Kazune!"**_

"_**A**__**ku salut pada kalian. Apalagi kau,Kazusa Aiko!"**_

"_**B**__**aiklah Kazune**__-kun,__** jika kau menginginkan itu,aku akan pergi. Simpan saja ucapanmu dalam angan-anganmu,"ucap Karin lalu berlari.**_

"_**Karin, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya!" ucap Kazune. Namun, ia menatap kepergian gadis itu dengan tatapan datar.**_

_**End of flashback **_

**Karin POV**

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Manik _**emerald **_milikku menatap ke arah langit biru.

Ingatanku terpaku pada senyuman Suzune. Entah kenapa, hatiku merasa perih ketika mengingat anak itu.

Suzune, jika seandainya kau tahu rahasia ini, akankah kau marah padaku?

Maafkan aku, Suzune. Maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan semua ini. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kau sedih. Aku tahu, ini sangat berat untukmu, Suzune.

Akupun sampai di depan sebuah _**mansion**_ besar yang tak lain _**mansion**_ keluarga Kujyou.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kaki jenjang milikkupun melangkah ke dalamnya. Sebelum aku mengetuk pintu, seorang pria bersurai _**blonde**_ keluar.

Manik _**sapphire**_ itu tampak menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, begitu juga denganku. Namun, aku langsung menutupi keterkejutanku dengan tatapan datar milikku.

"Apakah disini ada yang bernama Kujyou Kazune?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

**End of Karin POV**

**Someone POV**

Ketika aku mau pergi, kulihat ada sosok wanita yang kutunggu-tunggu selama ini. Sosok wanita bersurai _**brunette**_ bermanik _**emerald **_itu berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

"Apakah disini ada yang bernama Kujyou Kazune?" Tanya wanita itu.

Aku merasa jantungku di tusuk oleh jarum. Aku hanya bisa terdiam kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Dihadapanmu," Ucapku tak kalah datar.

"_**Souka.**_ Aku disuruh Kirio_**-kun **_untuk menjadi manager sementaramu," Ucapnya.

Nafasku tercekat ketika mendengar itu. Hei, apakah aku tak salah dengar? Apa berarti dia itu .. Tunangan Karasuma?!

"Oohh." Aku hanya bisa berucap seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Miris sekali hidupku.

"Kau sudah bersiap?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman ambigu yang kulontarkan. Hatiku sudah cukup perih sekarang.

"Yasudah. Bukankah kau akan ke taman bunga yang di dekat TK Sakuragaoka dan syuting disana?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Hn."

"Yasudah. Ayo." Ia pergi meninggalkanku.

_**Nee, **_bukankah dulu kau selalu menarik tanganku ketika kau ingin pergi. Apakah kau masih marah padaku?

Iapun membawa barang-barangku namun langsung ku bawa ke dalam bagasi.

"Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah. Biar aku saja yang bawa." Ucapku.

Akupun masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu juga dengan dia. Kulihat, dia duduk di depan bersama supirku. Sedangkan aku duduk di belakang.

Aku hanya bisa memandangi ke arah luar.

Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?

Apakah ini karma untukku karena aku meninggalkan dia?

Ya, kurasa begitu.

Dan, dimana anakku sekarang? Apakah dia telah menggugurkan kandungannya? Atau dia merawat anak itu? Jika dia merawat anak itu, bisakah aku melihat anak itu dan merawat anak itu sekali saja? Atau setidaknya ia memberi foto anak itu.

Aku tahu, ini semua kesalahanku. Kesalahanku di masa lalu.

Argghhh! Ini semua kesalahanku!

"Nee, kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara lembut yang sangat kurindukan.

Manik _**emerald**_ itu menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

_**"Daijobu,"**_ jawabku.

_**"Hontou?" **_

_**Nee,**_ Karin. Bisakah aku menyatakan perasaanku saat ini juga?

Aku hanya terdiam. Manik _**sapphire**_ milikku menatap ke arah jendela di depanku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku." Ucapku pelan.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar helaan nafas darinya. Iapun memandang ke arah depan lagi.

**End of Someone POV**

**Karin POV**

Hei, dia kenapa teriak tidak jelas begitu? Aku benar-benar heran padanya.

Apakah dia- ahh! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia merasa bersalah padaku! Hahh.. Sadarlah, Karin! Dia tidak akan mencintaimu lagi!

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

_**"Moshi-moshi,"**_ ucapku.

"_**Hime,**_ apakah kau sudah sampai di rumah Kujyou?" Kirio_**-kun!**_ Jadi ini dia.

"Aa.. Ia.. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kirio_**-kun?**_ Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin.

"Ia.. Uhukk. Uhukk. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya flu dan batuk, kok."

"Ya ampun, Kirio_**-kun!**_ Flu dan batuk kau bilang baik-baik saja?!" Pekikku tanpa sadar.

"Sudahlah, _**hime. Nee,**_ sebaiknya kau mengurus Kazune dulu, oke? Dia benar-benar tidak suka jika melihat ada orang yang menelpon di waktu bekerja." Ucap Kirio_**-kun.**_ Ahh! Tanpa kau bilangpun aku sudah tahu, Kirio_**-kun.**_

"_**Souka, na. Ettoo,**_ setelah ini aku akan ke sana, ya? Aku juga akan membawa Suzune, oke?" Ucapku.

"Ya."

"Sampai jumpa, Kirio_**-kun,**_"

"Sampai jumpa,"

Hahh.. Dia itu benar-benar aneh, ya! Masa hanya flu dan batuk dibilang tidak apa-apa?! Aku benar-benar bingung sama dia!

Ya, sudahlah.. Lagipula, aku nanti akan berjumpa dengannya lagi..

**End of Karin POV**

**Normal POV**

Ketika Karin sedang menelpon, tanpa ia sadari sosok pria bersurai blonde itu juga mendengar percakapan antara Kirio dengan Karin. Jujur, hatinya sakit sekali, namun disisi lain ia juga bingung.

'Suzune? Siapa Suzune? Apa berarti dia anakku?' Batin pria bersurai _**blonde**_ itu.

Kini, merekapun telah sampai. Dan Kazunepun mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

**Skip time at lunch's time..**

Kini, semua kru telah membereskan barang-barang mereka. Begitu juga dengan Kazune.

Manik pria itupun menatap ke sekelilingnya. Dimana Karin? Pikirnya.

Namun, manik _**sapphire**_ itu terpaku pada sosok wanita bersurai _**brunette**_ yang sedang bersama sosok anak bersurai _**blonde**_. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah anak itu sangat mirip dengannya.

"Mama, kita kok disini?" Tanya anak itu heran.

"Engg. Syutingnya ada disini." Jawab Karin.

"_**Souka.**_ Oh, ia. Mana janji mama?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan alis. Janji?

Kazunepun menghampiri Karin dengan anak bersurai blonde itu.

"_**Nee, **_Karin. Ayo-" Ucap Kazune terputus ketika melihat sosok anak yang megap-megap seperti kehabisan nafas.

"Ku-Ku-Ku-" Suzune mulai tergagap.

Mereka- Kazune dan Karin mulai menatap anak itu heran. Karinpun mengikuti arah pandang Suzune. Ahh! Jadi ini rupanya..

"Mama, Suzu bukan bermimpi, kan?" Gumam Suzune.

Kazune yang mendengar itu semakin menatap anak itu heran.

"Hahh. Suzune, kau ini terlalu berlebihan!" Cibir Karin.

"Mama, Suzu mimpi apa semalam?" Tanya Suzune yang masih cengo bagaikan melihat hantu.

"Mana mama tahu. Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Suzune," cibir Karin dengan cueknya.

"Engg.. Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kazune.

"Hwaaa! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kujyou_**-jiisan!**_" Seru Suzune lalu menghamburkan diri memeluk pria itu.

"Dia fans fanatikmu," ucap Karin.

_**"Watashi wa **_Hanazono Suzune_** desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" **_Ucap Suzune memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_**Souka, na.**_ Namaku Kujyou Kazune." Ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yasudah! Ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Karin lalu menarik tangan Suzune.

"Mama, aku maunya sama Kujyou_**-jiisan!**_" Ucap Suzune tegas.

"_**Nee, **_Kujyou_**-san, **_itu siapa? Anakmu?" Terdengar suara sosok pria di samping Kazune.

"Saya Hanazono Suzune. Nama mama saya Hanazono Karin," ucap Suzune polos.

"Souka, kalian sangat mirip," puji sosok pria bersurai hitam itu- Sakurai Yuuki.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang!" Ucap Karin dingin.

Kazune tertegun melihat perubahan sikap Karin.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Mama memang seperti itu jika aku dibilang mirip dengan Kujyou_**-jiisan.**_" Ucap Suzune sedih.

"Kok bisa? Memangnya ada apa dengan Kujyou?" Tanya Yuuki. Manik milik Yuuki menatap _**sapphire **_Kazune heran. Sedangkan Kazune yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Ayo Suzune." Ucap Kazune. Ia menggendong tubuh mungil Suzune.

Pria itupun melangkah ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ketika di perjalanan...

"Kujyou_**-jiisan,**_ kenapa sih Kujyou_**-jiisan**_ tidak menikah? Padahal Kujyou_**-jiisan **_kan sudah cukup umur." Ucap Suzune polos.

Karin yang mendengar pertanyaan dari mulut anak itu hanya cuek bebek sambil memainkan HP nya.

"Engg.. _**Ettoo, ojiisan **_sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Kazune yang berhasil membuat Karin menghentikan kegiatannya.

'Namun, dia telah dimiliki oleh orang lain,' batin Kazune miris.

"Eehh? Siapa?" Tanya Suzune berbinar-binar.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Suzune. Lagipula pertanyaanmu terlalu _**frontal**_, Suzune." Ucap Kazune.

"Tapi, Suzu berharap banget yang _**ojiisan**_ tunggu itu mama," ucap Suzune polos yang sukses membuat Karin yang sedang minum menjadi tersedak.

"Uhukk. Uhukk."

"Mama, _**doushite no? Daijobu?**_" Tanya Suzune.

"Uhukk. Uhukk. Ini karena ucapanmu tadi, Suzune!" Ucap Karin.

"Tehehehe, _**gomen-ne.**_" Ucap Suzune sambil memamerkan cengiran kudanya.

"Hn."

"Ihh. Mama jangan ngambek, tau! Kalau misalnya mama ngambek, Suzu bakalan tinggal dengan Kujyou_**-jiisan!**_" Ucap Suzune.

"Hahh. Terserahmu saja." Karinpun lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik daripada mendengar ocehan antara ayah-anak(?) itu.

"Uhh.. Mama! Suzu kan hanya becanda! Mama!" Ucap Suzune yang masih dihiraukan Karin.

Kazune hanya terdiam melihat adegan itu.

"Mama, maafkan Suzu, ya.._** Onegai.**_" Ucap Suzune memelas.

Sedangkan Karin, entah mengapa air asin lolos begitu saja dari manik _**emerald**_ miliknya.

"Mama, jangan menangis dong.. Suzu janji deh, Suzu tidak akan nakal lagi." Ucap Suzune.

Dan sekali lagi, air asin kembali lolos dari manik _**emerald**_ milik Karin.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Suzune." Lirih Karin pelan namun Suzune dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Suzune hanya bisa menatap Karin dengan tatapan heran. "Mama kenapa?" Tanya Suzune.

"Mama, jika mama sedih, Suzu juga akan sedih."

"Sudahlah, Suzune. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Karin. Manik _**emerald **_miliknya menatap ke arah lain.

Kazune yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

_**"Gomen-na,"**_ lirih Kazune pelan -sangat pelan-.

Sedangkan Suzune, ia hanya bisa menatap bingung dengan ibu dan idolanya itu.

.

**~meet you again~**

.

Kini, merekapun sampai di mansion Kujyou.

Karinpun membantu Kazune mengangkat barang-barangnya.

"Kami pulang dulu." Ucap Karin.

"Tidak makan dulu?" Tanya Kazune.

Lalu, tampaklah sosok wanita bersurai _**blonde**_ bermanik _**ocean.**_ Manik _**emerald**_ dengan _**blue ocean**_ itupun bertemu. Lalu manik _**emerald**_ itu menatap pemilik _**sapphire **_yang tengah menuntut penjelasan.

"Kami hanya tak mau menjadi pengganggu hidup kalian. Permisi. Ayo, Suzune!" Ucap Karin lalu menggendong Suzune.

"Karin_**-chan, matte!**_" Seru sosok wanita bersurai _**blonde**_ itu.

Karinpun berhenti lalu mengambil _**smart phone **_miliknya lalu menelpon Kirio.

"_**Moshi-moshi,**_ Kirio_**-kun,**_" Ucap Karin.

".."

"Kumohon, kau harus kesini, ya?"

".."

"Baiklah. _**Arigatou.**_" Iapun menutup teleponnya dengan Kirio.

"Ada apa lagi, huh?" Karin menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk.

"So-soal-"

"Yang waktu itu? Sudahlah, nyonya Kujyou. Aku sudah menganggap yang waktu itu adalah kesimpulan. Dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Dan dia menganggapku sudah mati. Yasudah, semoga berbahagia." Ucap Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion Kujyou itu.

"Karin_**-chan,**_ maafkan aku." Ucap Kazusa.

Kaki jenjang itu terhenti. "Sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting kita harus menjalankan hidup kita sendiri." Ucap Karin lalu pergi.

Sedangkan Suzune, pria kecil itu hanya bisa menatap heran ke arah Kazusa, Kazune dan Karin. Ia bisa merasakan aura kekecewaan dari dalam diri Karin, namun disisi lain ia juga merasakan ada aura penyesalan yang menguar dari Kazune dan Kazusa.

"Mama, Kazusa_**-baasan **_dan Kujyou_**-jiisan **_kenapa?" Tanya Suzune heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, Suzu_**-kun.**_ Kami tidak apa-apa."

"Mama sebelumnya pernah mengenal Kujyou_**-jiisan,**_ ya?" Tanya Suzune.

Manik _**emerald**_ milik Karin menatap Suzune dengan tatapan lembut, namun Suzune tahu, didalam tatapan lembut itu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat sang ibunda sangat sedih.

"Mama, jawab dong.. Jika mama pernah mengenal Kujyou_**-jiisan,**_ mama mengenal Kujyou_**-jiisan **_sebagai apa? Dia siapanya mama?" Tanya Suzune bertubi-tubi.

Namun kaki jenjang itu terus berjalan.

"Dan mengapa mama tampak marah sekali dengan Kazusa_**-baasan?**_"

"Mama,_** onegai.**_ Jawab."

"_**Gomen**_, Suzune. Mama tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ucap Karin lembut.

"Jika pertanyaan yang pertama, ya. Mama memang mengenal Kujyou_**-san**_. Dia adalah teman mama di waktu kuliah. Sudah, kan?"

Hati Suzune sedikit lega mendengar penuturan Karin.

Karinpun memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang melintas di depannya dan masuk kedalamnya.

Manik _**emerald**_ milik Karin hanya bisa memandangi pemandangan yang telah disuguhi oleh sang pencipta melalui jendela yang didekatnya. Manik itu hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah pemandangan itu.

Segelintir ingatanpun berputar. Memori demi memori muncul satu persatu.

"_daijobu.__** Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Kau tenang saja." **_

_**.**_

"_**aku tidak peduli. Mau dia hamil atau matipun aku tidak peduli. Hatiku hanya untukmu Kazusa. Aku mencintaimu." **_

_**.**_

_**"Pergi kau dari sini! Aku tak sudi lagi untuk melihatmu! Dan mulai sekarang, kau bukan anakku lagi!"**_

"Mama, jangan menangis." Ucap Suzune. Tangan mungil anak itu mulai menjalar di pipi Karin.

Karin yang melihat itu langsung merasa _**deja vu. **_Iapun memeluk tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks."

"Mama, mama jangan menangis lagi, dong." Ucap Suzune.

"_**Gomen.**_ Mama hanya kesepian, Suzune_**-kun,**_" Karinpun menghapus air matanya.

"Mama, Suzune kan ada disini yang akan menemani mama. Mama jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Suzune.

Karin mulai tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, Kirio telah sampai di mansion Kujyou.

"Kujyou!" Seru Kirio.

Tampaklah sosok pria bersurai _**blonde**_ yang tampak acak-acakan.

"Masuklah!" Ucap Kazune dingin.

Kiriopun masuk ke dalam mansion Kujyou itu. Ia menatap heran ke arah Kazune.

"Nee, Kujyou. Kau kenapa? Apa karena tunanganku membuatmu kesal, hm?" Tanya Kirio.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia itu tunanganmu?" Tanya Kazune dengan nada dingin namun menuntut.

"Hm? Kenapa memangnya? Apakah kau pernah mengenal dia?" Tanya Kirio.

Kazune hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Manik _**sapphire**_ itu hanya bisa memandangi ke arah jendela.

"Jangan bilang jika tunanganku itu sangat mirip dengan mantan pacarmu yang pernah kau hamili itu, Kujyou." Sindir Kirio.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Ucap Kazune cuek.

"_**Nee**_, Karin habis masak, ya?" Tanya Kirio.

"Tidak, tadi Kazusa yang memasaknya." Ucap Kazune.

_**"Souka."**_ Dengan tanpa izin, Kiriopun membalikkan piring putih yang berada di atas meja makan. Iapun mulai makan.

_**"Ittadakimasu!"**_ Seru Kirio lalu memakan makanan yang ada di meja. Ada _**sushi, takoyaki, onigiri, ramen,**_ hingga rendang daging(?)

"Hei, kau ini terlalu rakus!" Cibir Kazune.

"Biarkan saja!" Ucap Kirio.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah memori melintas di kepalanya.

_**Flashback**_

_**Tampaklah sosok pemuda bersurai blonde dan gadis bersurai brunette yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Sang pemuda hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat gadis yang disampingnya ini mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.**_

"_**Kazune-kun, onegai. Jangan kesana kenapa!" ucap gadis itu.**_

"_**jadi kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazune.**_

"_**etoo, aku mau ke,," karinpun melihat sebuah kedai sushi. "ayo kita kesana!" ajak Karin lalu menarik tangan Kazune.**_

"_**hei! Aku ini masih bisa jalan, baka!" ucap Kazune.**_

"_**biarin, bweek," ucap Karin lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Gadis itu terus menarik tangannya ke dalam kedai sushi.**_

_**Ketika mereka sedang memakan sushi, Kazune melihat remah-remah nasi tersisa di ujung bibir Karin.**_

"_**kau ini rakus sekali, baka!" ejek Kazune.**_

"_**nyam.. nyam.. namyanya akyu .. syedyang... makan! (namanya aku sedang makan)" seru Karin sambil memakan sushinya. **_

_**Kazune mendengus pelan. Iapun menyentuh ujung bibir Karin dan membersihkan remah-remah nasi yang ada di sana. **_

_**Sedangkan gadis itu, rona merah telah menjalar di kedua pipinya.**_

_**End of flashback**_

Kazune tanpa sadar membersihkan ujung bibir Kirio. Sedangkan Kirio, ia hanya bisa cengo melihat apa yang dilakukan Kazune padanya.

"hoi, Kujyou baka!" seru Kirio yang berhasil mengejutkan Kazune.

"eh.. ah! Ada apa?" ucap Kazune gelagapan.

"kau itu baka atau apa, sih! Kenapa kau menyentuh ujung bibirku, bodoh!" seru Kirio. "ughh.. kalau Karin tahu, bisa mati aku hari ini!"

"maaf," ucap Kazune.

"maaf,, maaf,, untung aja disini tidak ada orang!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang wanita bersurai blonde bermanik blue ocean menyeringai puas ketika melihat Hpnya.

.

.

.

Tokk.. tokk.. tokk..

Terdengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Lho, siapa, ya?" Gumam Kazune heran.

"Hmm.. Mungkin fansmu kali. Coba biar kubuka." Ucap Kirio lalu melangkah keluar.

Kiriopun membuka pintu _**mansion**_ itu.

PLAKK!

Manik emerald itu menatap Kirio dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau jahat!" Seru wanita bermanik emerald itu. Iapun melepaskan cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya.

"Mulai saat ini, kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi!" Ucap Karin.

"A-apa maksudmu, _**hime?**_"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Kirio-kun!" Seru Karin sambil menyodorkan HP-nya.

Manik amethyst milik Kirio membulat ketika melihat foto yang di dalamnya Kazune sedang menempelkan jarinya di ujung bibir Kirio.

"I-ini-"

"Sudahlah! Aku pulang dulu! Ayo Suzune!" Ucap Karin. Iapun menyeret Suzune lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion megah itu. Sedangkan Kirio, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Karin dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

**Continue or delete?**

A.N:

Hai, minna-sama! Hana is coming back with this new fic! *sok-sokan bahasa inggris*

Engg.. Minna, menurut kalian bagaimana dengan chapter 1 ini? Jelekkah? Gomen-ne... T.T

Karin: nee, bakaHana! Fic yang satu belum kelar, malah membuat fic baru! -_-"

Hana: tehehehe,, yang penting aku masih lanjut fic itu kok,, tenang saja,,

Kazune: *membaca teks skenario berulang-ulang* nee, kau gak salah buat, hah?! Masa kau buat aku menyentuh bibir Karasuma!

Kirio: siapa pula yang mau, Kujyou! -_-"

Karin: masa aku tunangan sama anak berkacamata! Dan surfix itu,,, -_-"

Suzune: huwee,, masa papa tidak bersama mama! Dan i-itu,, KENAPA KAU MEMBUAT AKU SE-ABSURD INI, BAKAHANA-NEE! *capslock jebol*

All: *sweatdrop*

Hana: -_-" (inner: kenapa mereka semua demo padaku?) kalau misalnya aku buat sesuai yang kalian inginkan, fic ini takkan terbuat.

Abaikan aja mereka, ne. *ditampol* baiklah,,

No bacot again,,

.

.

**Mind to Review? **


	2. Chapter 2: the misunderstanding

_**Last chapter**_

_**PLAKK! **_

_**Manik emerald itu menatap Kirio dengan tatapan kesal. **_

_**"Kau jahat!" Seru wanita bermanik emerald itu. Iapun melepaskan cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya. **_

_**"Mulai saat ini, kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi!" Ucap Karin.**_

_**"A-apa maksudmu, hime?"**_

_**"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Kirio-kun!" **__**Seru Karin sambil menyodorkan HP-nya.**_

_**Manik amethyst milik Kirio membulat ketika melihat foto yang di dalamnya Kazune sedang menempelkan jarinya di ujung bibir Kirio.**_

_**"I-ini-" **_

_**"Sudahlah! Aku pulang dulu! Ayo Suzune!" **__**Ucap Karin. Iapun menyeret Suzune lalu pergi meninggalkan mansion megah itu. **__**Sedangkan Kirio, ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Karin dengan tatapan nanar.**_

**Meet you again**

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge donbo and this plot belongs to Hayashi Hana-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Humor; Drama; Hurt/comfort (maybe)**

**Character: Karin hanazono; Kazune Kujyou; Suzune Kujyou; Kirio Karasuma; Kazusa kujyou; Jin Kuga; Michiru Nishikiori; Himeka Kujyou;**** Rika Karasuma; Yii Miyon; Yuuki Sakurai and other charas (maybe)**

**Pairing: Kazune X Karin; slight Kazune X Kirio (ini tanpa disengaja), Kirio X Karin, Jin X Kazusa****; Michi X Himeka****; Kirio X Kazusa (jujur, entah kenapa ini yang terlintas dipikiran Hana)**

**Warning: OOC; OC (maybe); gaje; miss-typo; humor garing; a little bit ****shounen ai. XD**

**Summary:**

**Hai, minna-san. Namaku Hanazono Suzune. Aku adalah seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengan Kujyou Kazune yang merupakan seorang penyanyi yang terkenal. Akupun sangat menyukai ojiisan itu dan bahkan jika aku itu seorang cewek dan seumuran dengannya, aku akan mengejar dia. Namun aku heran dengan mamaku. Kenapa mama terlalu membenci ojiisan itu? Apa karena wajahku mirip dengan ojiisan itu? Sehabis itu, kenapa mama menangis setiap malam? Apakah kalian tahu penyebabnya? (Summary gaje) mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**Check it out, minna-san ^^**

**.**

**.**

Kini, tampaklah 3 sosok berada di ruangan tamu di mansion megah milik keluarga Kujyou itu. Kita bisa melihat sosok pria bersurai hitam yang sedang meraung – raung tidak terima karena perbuatan anarkis sang –mantan – tunangan. Lalu, sang pria Kujyou sedang berfikir entah apa dan wanita yang sangat mirip dengan pria itu sedang tersenyum sendiri.

"Huwaaa~! Kujyou! Ini semua salahmu!" seru Kirio seperti anak kecil, bahkan anak kecil tidak sampai segitu kali -_-" #jduakk!.

"Kok salahku?!" Protes pria bermarga Kujyou itu.

"Iyalah. Salahmu! Jadi salah siapa? Kazusa? Karin? Suzune?!" Seru Kirio.

"Gyahahahaha!" Tawa Kazusa menggema- membuat kedua pasang bola mata berbeda warna itu menatap Kazusa dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Kazusa?" Tanya pria Kujyou itu heran.

"Daijobu, niisan. Hontou ni daijobu," ucap Kazusa.

"Hontou? Itu dari siapa? Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Kazune lalu merampas benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang biasa kita sebut dengan smart phone.

Rahang tegas itu mengeras ketika melihat sebuah foto yang di dalamnya Kazune yang menyentuh ujung bibir Kirio. Manik sapphire itu menatap apa yang di depannya dengan tatapan horor. Sangat horor.

"Kau kenapa, Kujyou?" Tanya Kirio heran.

"Ka-zu-sa." Ucap Kazune disertai _**background**_ berwarna biru dongker menuju ungu dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan seperti ingin menerkam wanita itu.

"Hehehe, gomen-ne niisan, kau tau kan, emhh, kalau aku itu seorang _**fujoshi**_?" Ucap Kazusa yang sebenarnya takut dengan aura biru dongker yang menguar dari tubuh pria -cantik #plakk!- bermarga Kujyou itu.

"Kau yang menyebarkan foto ini, hm?" Tanya Kazune. Manik sapphire itu menatap tajam ke arah wanita bersurai blonde bermanik bak air laut itu.

"I-iya, niisan." Jawab Kazusa takut.

"Kenapa kau menyebarkannya, Kazusa _**imouto**_ tersayang?" Ucap Kazune dengan nada -sangat- manis namun menurut Kazusa -sangat- menyeramkan.

"Aku hanya iseng, niisan." Jawab Kazusa takut.

"Ya ampun kalian kenapa, sih?!" Seru Kirio lalu mengambil (baca: merampas) benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu dari tangan besar milik Kazune. Manik amethyst itu menatap horor ke arah foto yang ada di dalam hp itu.

"I-ini kan yang ada di hp Karin!" Seru Kirio. "Jadi kau yang memfotonya!"

"Ehehehehe." Yang menjawab hanya bisa cengar-cengir tidak jelas yang bisa kita artikan kalau wanita itulah yang memfotonya dan sekaligus menyebarkannya.

"Hwaaaaaa! Bagaimana ini!" Teriak Kirio seperti orang kesurupan. Kita bisa lihat, rambut hitamnya berantakan, ada yang ke atas, ke kiri, ke kanan hingga ke lantai(?). Kalau menurut Hana, lebih keren Jin Kuga yang seperti itu, sedangkan ini, melebihi orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa -_-".

(Jin: hahahaha, makasih. Makasih. Horee!

Hana: *speechless* aku tarik lagi kata-kataku.. -_-"

Jin: *pundung*)

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan ke _**apartement**_ Karin, dan menjelaskan semuanya!" Putus Kazune. Ya, walaupun ada sedikit keraguan di ucapannya itu.

Hahh, seandainya hubungannya dengan Karin tidak seperti ini, dia pasti bisa meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Hubungannya dengan Karin sudah terlanjur retak akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

Pria itu menghela nafas berat. Memori demi memori terlintas di fikirannya.

_**"Baka!"**_ Geram Kazune sambil mengacak rambut honey blonde miliknya.

Seandainya saja, ia tak melakukan hal itu, hubungannya dengan Karin pasti akan baik-baik saja, bahkan ia dapat merasakan sebuah hal yang namanya pernikahan.

Penyesalan itu pasti datangnya terlambat. Itulah yang didapatkan pria itu.

.

.

.

Disisi lain..

Tampaklah sosok wanita bersurai brunette bermanik bak batu emerald yang sedang mengurus bahan makanannya. Jemari lentik itu melakukannya dengan sangat baik, mulai dari memotong cabai dan memasaknya.

Ya, itu memang sudah biasa bagi wanita bermarga Hanazono itu, tapi..

"Hiks." Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari matanya. Pecahan memori itulah yang membuat air asin kembali turun dari manik emerald itu.

"Mama kenapa?" Terdengar suara sosok pria kecil bersurai honey blonde bermanik bak batu emerald yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

"Da-daijobu, ne Suzu-kun. Mata mama perih karena memotong cabai ini." Tuh kan? Bohong lagi!

"Masalah Kirio-jiisan no baka itu ya ma?" Tebak Suzune.

Karin hanya diam 1001 kata. Manik emerald itu semakin mengeluarkan air asinnya.

Pria kecil itu mendengus kesal. "Untuk apa mama hidup sama Kirio-jiisan no baka itu! Dia itu menyebalkan, mama!" Ucap Suzune.

"Dan apalagi, Suzu pernah dengar kalau Kirio-jiisan itu playboy." Ucap Suzune.

"Dia bukan tipe _**playboy**_ seperti ayahmu, nak." Ucap Karin pelan -sangat pelan.

"Mama bilang apa, _**ne?**_" Tanya Suzune.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa!" Ucap Karin melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Manik emerald yang mirip dengan sang ibunda itu menatap sosok sang ibu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia salah dengar. Pasti wanita yang dipanggilnya mama itu bilang sesuatu, namun bukan berkenaan dengan topik utama mereka.

Ting.. Tong...

Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang ingin bertamu ke rumah mereka.

"Suzune, buka pintunya, sayang." Pinta Karin.

"Haik." Pria kecil itupun berlari kecil menuju pintu apartemen mereka.

"Okaeri-na-" pria kecil itu mematung ketika melihat sosok pria berbaju serba hitam berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen mereka.

"Se-setan! Huwaa! Mama, ada setan yang mau memenggal kepala Suzune! Huwaa!" Teriak Suzune ketakutan. Sebentar dulu, sejak kapan setan bisa memenggal kepala manusia? *sweatdrop*

"Sshh, ini aku. Kujyou-jisan." Ucap pria berbaju serba hitam itu pelan dan bahkan berbisik.

"Ku-Kujyou-jisan?" Pria kecil itu _**sweatdrop**_ dan tak lama setelah itu pingsan ditempat.

Sedangkan pria itu, ia _**sweatdrop**_ dengan tingkah Suzune yang menurutnya 'berlebihan'. Ya, iyalah! Siapa yang tidak pingsan ketika bertemu dengan idola fanatiknya.. -_-"

"Dimana! Dimana?!" Teriak Karin yang ditangan kanannya sedang memegang panci penggorengan dan tangan kirinya memegang sendok sayur.

"Su-Suzune!" Teriak Karin yang melihat sang anak tepar tak berdaya(?) di depan pintu.

"Kau.. Kau apakan anakku, hah?!" Teriak Karin. Wajah wanita itu merah menahan amarah yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Manik emerald itu tampak mengeluarkan api, dan menatap ke arah pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan tatapan ingin membunuh dan mengubur pria itu dalam-dalam.

"A-aku-" belum sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, sebuah batu gilingan yang entah dari mana dapatnya melayang di kepala pria itu.

"Aghh! _**Ittai!**_" Ringis pria itu, menahan sakit fisik gara-gara batu itu mendarat dengan sangat mulus tepat di jidat -lebar #jduakk!- milik pria itu.

Bagh!

Bugh!

Bagh!

Bugh!

"Kau gila! Baka! Habislah kau hari ini!" Teriak Karin yang duduk di atas badan pria itu dan memukulinya dengan sendok sayur dan panci penggorengan.

"_**Ittai! Ittai!**_ Hentikan!" Seru pria itu.

Bagh!

Bugh!

Bagh!

"Mati kau! Mati kau, setan!" Seru Karin yang masih menduduki tubuh pria itu.

Tangan besar milik pria itupun menggenggam kedua tangan wanita yang berada di atasnya.

"Aku bukan setan, baka!" Ucap pria itu.

"Ughh. Ma-mama? Ku-Kujyou-jiisan?" Ucap Suzune yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ma-mama, itu Kujyou-jiisan." Ucap Suzune _**sweatdrop**_ melihat Karin duduk diatas tubuh pria itu.

"Hah?" Karin cengo di tempat. Lalu membuka kaca mata milik pria itu.

Manik sapphire dan emerald itu menatap satu sama lain. Dari tatapan itu, mereka seolah-olah bertelepati menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang namanya rindu. Detak jantung mereka berdentum lebih keras seperti drum yang sedang dimainkan di sekolah Hana (All charas: apa hubungannya coba? -_-"). Dan semburat merah tercetak dengan jelasnya di pipi masing-masing pihak.

Ternyata kalian masih saling mencintai, heh?

"Ekhemm, mama, kalian dilihati oleh semua orang." Ucap Suzune menghancurkan suasana romantis diantara sang ibu dan idola fanatiknya. Jujur, ia sangat cemburu ketika melihat adegan itu.

Dasar, penghancur suasana romantis! -_-"

Merekapun tersadar dan menatap ke arah sekelilingnya.

'Ya ampun.' Batin Karin cengo ketika melihat orang – orang, mulai dari ibu – ibu hingga kakek – kakek pun berbisik – bisik dan memandangi mereka seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah karena ketahuan mencuri sandal pak ustadz (?). (all: apa maksudmu, bakaHana?!). Dan hal tersebut membuat Karin berdiri dari singgasananya(?), dan meminta maaf kepada semua orang di tempat itu.

Wanita itupun mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa pria itu ke dalam _**apartement**_ miliknya, lalu mengambil handuk basah, air dingin dan baskom kecil untuk mengompres luka lebam hasil karyanya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, hm?" Tanya Karin dingin sambil mengobati pria itu.

Pria itu hanya diam dan menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Dari mana kau tahu _**apartement**_ ku?" Nada itu masih terkesan dingin nan menusuk.

"Aku mau menjelaskan soal-"

"Yang waktu itu?" Tanya Karin. "Sudahlah! Aku sudah menganggap itu keputusanmu. Aku sudah menerimanya. Yang penting kau sama dia sudah bahagia, kan?" Ucap Karin dengan nada melembut. Bibir wanita itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah, ya walaupun terkesan dipaksakan.

Nafas Kazune tercekat mendengar ucapan itu. Jantungnya terasa seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Rasa penyesalan dan bersalah itu bermunculan. Bukan! Bukan ini yang ia maksud!

"Ahh, ia. Aku ke dapur dulu, ya. Jaa!" Ucap Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kazune di ruang tamu bersama sosok Suzune yang sedari tadi menonton acara TV kesukaannya.

Pria bermanik sapphire itu menatap ke arah pria kecil yang duduk di bawah itu.

'Apakah dia anak itu? Kenapa dia sangat mirip denganku?' Batin Kazune bertanya-tanya sambil menatap sosok pria kecil itu.

'Aku harus bertanya tentang kehidupan anak itu!' Tekad Kazune kuat.

"Emhh, Suzune." Panggil Kazune- yang membuat sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepala blonde miliknya dan menatap Kazune dengan manik emerald yang begitu polos.

"Doushite no, jiisan? Apa jiisan butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Suzune.

"_**Iie.**_ Aku hanya ingin bertanya suatu hal." Ucap Kazune.

Alis milik pria kecil itu bertautan, menandakan pria kecil kita ini heran.

"Bertanya tentang apa, jiisan?" Tanya Suzune.

"Emhh, soal mamamu." Ucap Kazune disertai semu merah yang tampak samar disekitar pipinya.

"Mama? Memangnya ada apa dengan mama?" Tanya Suzune heran.

"Emhh, mamamu.. _**E-ettoo,**_ mamamu sudah berapa lama berhubungan dengan Karasuma? Dan apakah mereka memang bertunangan?" Tanya Kazune dengan diselipkan nada tak suka.

"Engg, sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, jiisan. Mereka sudah bertunangan, tapi, mereka putus karena yang tadi siang itu. Kenapa, jiisan?" Ucap Suzune.

"Sou ka. Daijobu. Ettoo, papamu dimana?" Tanya Kazune hati-hati.

Seketika, wajah riang itu berubah menjadi sendu. Manik emerald itu menatap ke arah TV dengan tatapan nanar.

"Papa.. Hiks, Suzu sendiri tidak tahu siapa papa Suzu. Hiks, hiks, hiks." Isak Suzune. Air asin itu terus turun. "Mama tidak pernah memberi tahu Suzune soal papa. Hiks, hiks, padahal, Suzu.. Hiks, hiks, Suzu juga ingin tahu siapa papa Suzu." Ucap Suzune sambil terisak, menahan kesedihan yang dideranya.

Entah kenapa, hati pria itu seperti ditusuk oleh ucapan anak itu. Rasa bersalah itu mulai bermunculan.

GREP! Pria itupun merengkuh tubuh mungil pria kecil itu.

"Suatu saat, kau pasti akan mengetahuinya, Suzune. Kau tenang saja." Ucap Kazune menenangkan pria kecil itu.

Entah kenapa, ketika ia dipeluk pria itu, ia seperti merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Sosok yang ia inginkan kehadirannya saat ini. Sosok yang menjadi pelengkap dari sang ibu.

Air mata itu mulai bercucuran. "Hiks, hiks, papa." Isak Suzune. "Suzu rindu papa. Kapan papa kembali, ne?"

Deg! Jantung Kazune mencelos ketika mendengar ucapan pria kecil itu. Rasa bersalahnya mulai membesar. Setitik air asinpun keluar dari manik sapphire itu.

"Kalian kenapa?" Terdengar suara merdu menginterupsi perbuatan mereka. Manik emerald itu menatap pria kembar identik berbeda umur itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Da-daijobu, mama. Kami tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Suzune lalu menyeka air matanya.

"Iya. Kami tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kazune.

Alis itu tertarik keatas- menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh. Lalu, iapun menghela nafas berat.

"Makanan sudah siap. Kalian mau makan? Mari makan!" Ajak Karin.

"Hah? Makanan sudah siap?! Asiikk!" Teriak Suzune riang. Pria kecil itupun berlari kecil ke arah meja makan, meninggalkan sosok 2 orang dewasa yang tengah memandangnya.

"Karin." Panggil Kazune pelan - membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Karin.

"Engg, Suzune, Suzune sebenarnya anak siapa? Siapa ayahnya?" Tanya Kazune balik.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ketus Karin lalu meninggalkan pemilik manik bak batu sapphire itu.

Pria itupun menghela nafas berat. Wanita itu masih marah padanya. Itulah kesimpulan yang dapat ia ambil.

Kaki jenjang milik pria itupun melangkah ke arah meja makan. Manik sapphire itupun menatap ke arah hidangan yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Iapun mendudukkan diri di hadapan Karin.

_**"Ittadakimasu!"**_ Seru Suzune lalu melahap dengan rakus makanan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, Suzune!" Tegur Karin.

"Uhukk, uhukk, uhukk." Tuh kan. Apa yang kubilang! Pikir Karin kesal dengan perbuatan Suzune.

"Ehehehehe. Gomen-ne, mama. Oh, ia, jiisan tidak makan? Kalau tidak, biar Suzu yang makan, _**ne.**_" Ucap Suzune polos.

Pletak! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala kuning Suzune.

_**"Ittai!"**_ Ringis Suzune sambil memegangi kepala blonde miliknya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Suzune! Tidak sopan!" Tegur Karin.

"Ehehehe. Gomen-ne mama, jiisan. Suzune hanya becanda kok." Ucap Suzune sambil tersenyum riang.

"Ahahaha. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Ucap Kazune tertawa kekeh dengan perilaku Suzune dan Karin.

"Ojiisan kenapa tidak makan _**croquette**_ nya? Ojiisan tidak suka masakan rumahan, ya?" Tanya Suzune polos.

"Bukan seperti itu Suzune." Ucap Kazune.

"Lalu, apa menurut jiisan masakan mama seperti racun, ya?" Ucap Suzune yang sukses mendapat hadiah gratis yang kedua yaitu jitakan yang lebih keras lagi dari pada sebelumnya.

"_**Ittai**_, mama! Jangan menjitakku lagi! Sakit tahu!" Ringis Suzune.

"Fokus dengan makananmu, atau aku akan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, Hanazono Suzune!" Ucap Karin disertai penekanan di setiap ucapannya.

Bulu Suzune mulai meremang mendengar ucapan sang ibu dan sukses membuat pria kecil itu fokus dengan makanan yang berada dihadapannya.

Kazune yang melihat adegan itupun mulai meyakinkan diri bahwa makanan itu masih -sangat- aman untuk dimakan. Dan hal yang membuatnya semakin yakin adalah Suzune memakannya hingga habis dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau pikir aku menaruh racun ke makananmu, heh. Kalau kau tak mau makanannya, aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati pada tong sampah terdekat." Ucap Karin yang sukses membuat Kazune melahap makanan yang berada dihadapannya.

'Tidak buruk juga. Ternyata Karin sudah pandai memasak.' Batin Kazune. Iapun terus melahap makanan yang dihadapannya.

"Karin." Panggil Kazune.

Pemilik manik emerald itupun menoleh ke arah orang yang di depannya.

"Ada apa? Kau mau meleceh masakanku lagi, heh?" Sindir Karin.

"Tidak. Masakanmu sangat enak. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Kazune tulus, bahkan sangat tulus.

Rona merah samarpun menjalar di kedua pipi Karin. Jantungnya pun mulai berdegup abnormal ketika mendengar ucapan Kazune. Jujur, dari hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang dengan ucapan pria itu. Namun, tidak mungkin dirinya memeluk pria itu, mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengecup pipi pria itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Mau ditaruh dimana image-nya?

Dasar _**tsundere**_! -_-"

Disisi lain, Kazune merutuki dirinya karena mengucapkan hal itu. Kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan hal itu pada wanita dihadapannya.

"Abaikan saja ucapanku tadi." Ucap Kazune pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Karin sama pelan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok pria kecil bersurai blonde memperhatikan tingkah kedua orang dewasa itu.

'Kujyou-jiisan dan mama kenapa, ya? Dan, kenapa wajah mama berwarna merah? Mereka kenapa, sih?' Batin Suzune heran.

'Ah! Aku akan bertanya ke mama dan Kujyou-jiisan ketika selesai makan!' Tekad Suzune.

.

.

.

**Di waktu selesai makan.. **

Pria kecil bermanik emerald itupun bergegas menemui kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Mama, jiisan." Sapa pria kecil itu sambil tersenyum riang.

Pria yang dipanggil jiisan itu tersenyum tipis ke arah pria kecil di hadapannya. "Hai, Suzune. Ada apa?" Tanya Kazune.

"Ahh. Jiisan, mama. Suzu mau bertanya." Ucap Suzune mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Karin balik. Walaupun dirinya fokus ke cucian piringnya, tapi ia juga mendengar ucapan pria kecil itu.

"Tadi, di waktu jiisan bilang masakan mama enak, kenapa wajah mama memerah? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan Kujyou-jiisan?" Tanya Suzune yang sukses membuat perhatian Karin sepenuhnya ke arah Suzune.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Karin. Jangan! Jangan bilang kalau pria kecil itu melihat rona merah sialan gara-gara pria -besar- nya itu!

"Tadi Suzu melihat wajah Kujyou-jiisan dan mama memerah. Dan kalian terlihat emmhh.. Malu-malu." Ucap Suzune polos yang sukses membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi kedua belah pihak.

"Ma-mama, mama tidak apa-apa kok, Suzu-kun. Mama lagi demam sepertinya." Bantah Karin.

"Hontou?" Tanya Suzune memastikan. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ada yang ditutupi oleh sang ibunda.

"I-iya, kami tidak apa-apa. Ya kan, Kazune-kun?" Tanya Karin yang memanggil nama pria bersurai blonde itu plus dengan _**surfix**_ –kun tanpa ragu. Upps! Ia langsung menutup mulutnya, tidak percaya atas apa yang diucapkannya.

"Iya. Benar apa yang dibilang ibumu." Ucap Kazune dengan wajah _**pokerface**_ miliknya. Namun sebenarnya, hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika wanita itu memanggilnya seperti itu.

Sedangkan Karin, iapun mulai melanjutkan acara mencuci piring -walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah siap dengan acara itu-. Jujur saja, rona merah itu semakin tampak di pipinya dan wajahnya semakin memanas.

"Wajah mama kenapa memerah seperti itu?" Tanya Suzune heran ketika melihat rona merah yang benar-benar tampak di pipinya.

Manik sapphire milik Kazunepun menatap ke arah Karin. Ia juga melihat sebercak(?) rona merah yang menjalar dari pipi wanita itu.

'Kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu, Karin.' Batin Kazune yang tersepona(?)-

(All: terpesona! *swt*

Hana: haik.. Haik.. Terpesona! XD)

Haik.. Hana ralat ulang (all: habisin word aja -_-")

'Kau terlihat manis jika seperti itu, Karin.' Batin Kazune yang terpesona dengan wajah Karin yang memerah. Bahkan, wajahnyapun juga ikut memerah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Suzune! Percayalah padaku!" Ucap Karin.

Pria kecil itu mulai menyeringai. "Apa jangan-jangan, mama dan Kujyou-jiisan saling menyukai?" Tanya Suzune.

BLUSH!

Kini, kita bisa melihat rona merah yang tercetak jelas di pipi milik Karin dan Kazune.

"Sudahlah Suzune! Aku tidak menyukai Kujyou-jisanmu!" Bantah Karin.

"Mama jangan bohong! Mama juga terpesona dengan Kujyou-jiisan, kan!" Ejek pria kecil itu.

Manik emerald itu menatap manik yang sama dengannya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, Hanazono Suzune?" Ucap Karin dengan nada horror.

"Ehehehe. Daijobu, daijobu. Suzu hanya becanda kok. Ehehehe." Pria kecil itu melambaikan tangannya di depan dada.

Wanita itupun kembali membelakangi sepasang kembar berbeda warna mata dan umur itu. Air asin mulai keluar dari manik emerald itu.

'Kau benar, Suzune. Aku masih menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya. Tapi, apakah dia benar - benar menyukaiku?' Batin Karin. Bibirnyapun membentuk sebuah lengkungan aneh. Senyuman miris. Itulah yang ia tunjukkan.

"Mama, mama kenapa?" Tanya Suzune heran. Ia melihat bahu wanita yang bernotabene ibunya bergetar pelan, seolah - olah wanita itu sedang menahan tangis.

"Mama, tadi aku hanya becanda. Maafkan aku." Ucap Suzune dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa - apa, Suzune." Wanita itu kembali menghadap kedua pria itu. "Aku tidak apa - apa. Aku tahu kau sedang becanda, Suzune." Ucap Karin disertai senyuman miring yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, ya. Jaa!" Wanita itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu – menyisakan kedua orang itu yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hahh, mama kenapa, sih?" Tanya pria kecil itu yang sweatdrop dengan tingkah wanita itu.

Sedangkan pria bersurai blonde yang mirip dengannya itu hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

'Maafkan aku, Karin.' Batin Kazune.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain…

"Dasar baka Kujyou! Enak saja dia mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan dengan Karin – ohimesama !" celetuk pria bersurai hitam bermanik bak batu amethyst yang tengah menatap nanar ke arah pintu apartement milik wanita bersurai brunette yang ber _**notabene**_ –mantan – tunangannya itu. Sedangkan wanita bersurai blonde di sampingnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Diamlah, baka! _**Aniki**_ku itu sedang menyelesaikan masalah, tahu!" ucap wanita itu setengah berbisik.

"_**Nani?**_ Menyelesaikan masalah?! Menyelesaikan masalah apanya, heh? Menambah masalah yang benar!" decak pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita kesana!" ajak wanita bersurai blonde itu lalu menggenggam tangan besar milik pria bersurai hitam itu.

Manic ocean itupun melihat ke arah sekeliling – memastikan bahwa kegiatan mereka tak akan dilihat oleh siapapun, termasuk sang aniki.

Ya, _**aniki**_nya. Abang kembarnya sendiri.

Memori pahit Kazusa terlintas dipikirannya. Dan akibat dari memori itu, air asin mulai berjatuhan dari manic ocean miliknya.

"_**T**__**api, Kazune-kun. Bagaimana dengan Karin-chan?"**_

_**.**_

"_**Sou ka. Wokatta.**__**"**_

_**.**_

"_**B**__**aiklah Kazune-kun, jika kau menginginkan itu,aku akan pergi. Simpan saja ucapanmu dalam angan-anganmu,"**_

_**.**_

"_**Sebenarnya kau adalah saudara kembar dari Kujyou Kazune. Dan aku bukan siapa – siapa dirimu, aku hanyalah seorang pembantu yang ditugaskan oleh nyonya besar untuk menjagamu hingga kau dewasa. Maafkan aku, nona Kazusa." **_

_**.**_

_**"Yang waktu itu? Sudahlah, nyonya Kujyou. Aku sudah menganggap yang waktu itu adalah kesimpulan. Dia lebih memilihmu daripada aku. Dan dia menganggapku sudah mati. Yasudah, semoga berbahagia."**_

_**.**_

Pria bersurai hitam itu menatap wanita yang menarik tangannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Kazusa?" Tanya pria itu.

"A – aku tidak apa – apa, hiks, hiks. Percayalah." Ucap Kazusa sambil terisak. Air asin itu terus mengalir dari manic blue ocean miliknya.

Pemilik manic bak batu amethyst itu benar – benar tidak tega melihat wanita yang ber _**notabene**_ adik sang artis ternama itu. Iapun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya.

"Ki – Kirio –san." Lirih Kazusa.

"Sshh. Jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Kirio pelan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis, hm?" Tanya Kirio heran.

"E – ettoo, aku merasa bersalah padamu. Gomen." Ucap Kazusa lalu menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kurasa kau berbohong." Ucap Kirio pelan namun meyakinkan.

Manic blue ocean itu menatap pemilik mata bak batu amethyst itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Ma – maksudmu?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Aku yakin. Kau dan Kujyou pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, bukan?" Tanya Kirio dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun darimu, tuan Karasuma!" tegas Kazusa namun dengan nada bergetar.

"Lalu, kenapa Kujyou terkejut ketika melihat Karin?" Tanya Kirio to the point.

Wanita itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Manic oceannya menatap ke arah lantai. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.  
"Kenapa Suzune itu mirip sekali dengan Kujyou? Aku heran dengan itu." Ucap Kirio heran.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Ketika aku melihat Suzune, aku seperti melihat Kujyou dalam diri anak itu." Ucap Kirio.

"Se – sebenarnya.."

Wanita itu kembali terisak. Jujur, ia tak sanggup untuk menahan air asin yang terus keluar dari manic ocean miliknya.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku ingin minta maaf pada Karin – chan." Ucap Kazusa pelan.

"Minta maaf? Maksudmu?" Tanya Kirio heran.

"Kau tahu, tentang Kazu_** – nii**_ menghamili mantan pacarnya?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Hmmm, aku tahu itu. Kenapa?" Tanya Kirio heran.

"Hiks, hiks, se-sebenarnya, sebenarnya." Wanita itu kembali terisak. Ya, rasa penyesalan dirinyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya Karin – chan itu, hiks, hiks, mantan pacar Kazu –nii." Ucap Kazusa pelan, namun dapat membuat sang pemilik mata bak batu amethyst itu mematung.

'Mantan pacar Kazune? Apa jangan – jangan?'

.

.

.

**To be continue or discontinue this fict?**

A.N:

Hana: Konbanwa ne minna-sama, Hana is coming back! XD

Karin: bakaHana, kenapa kau telat sekali meng-update fict abal bin gaje milikmu ini, heh?! *nyolot*

Hana: khukhukhukhu.. ternyata ada juga chara yang nge – fans sama fict aku ini.. *smirk*

Karin: *muka pucat* ada kantong muntah?

Suzune: *nyodorin kantong muntah ke Karin*

Kazune: *speechless sendiri* *baca teks skenario* *sweatdrop* ceritamu aneh, bakaHana -_-"

Hana: *pundung di pojokan*

Hahaha.. Abaikan aja yang diatas desu yo! XD

Ettoo, arigatou gozaimasu atas reviewer dari minna-san. Banyak banget yang menyukai fict ini.

Hana senang banget review dari kalian. Tapi maafin Hana kalau mengecewakan, update lama, dll. Karena Hana lagi terkena WB akut. Hana aja udah speechless sendiri. Dan yang minta update kilat, Hana minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan fict ini. Mungkin saja chapter depan bakal lebih terlambat (bagi yang meminta).

Sebenarnya Hana pengen mengubah chap ini, tapi entah kenapa Hana malas gitu. Hehehe.. XD kalau menurut kalian diubah atau tidak?

Etto, gomen-ne Hana tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu. Hontou ni gomen-nasai.

Dan spesial untuk guest-sama (guest 1 dan 2), Hana tau banget kalau fict Hana ini emang abal2an, gaje, dll. Hana boleh tidak minta satu hal? *puppy eyes* boleh tidak Hana minta satu fict karya kalian? Jadi Hana bisa melihat dimana letak kesalahan fict Hana yang kata kalian **'SANGAT BURUK' **itu. Hana ingin belajar dari kalian yang **'MUNGKIN'** Author professional. Maklum saja Hana ini kan masih pemula dan masih membutuhkan bimbingan dari kalian yang merupakan** 'AUTHOR SENIOR'**. Ok? ;)

Dan untuk para author-senpai, arigatou sudah mau mengkritik fict Hana ini. Arigatou gozaimasu.. *ojigi*

Dan untuk para si-ders, arigatou sudah read fict Hana ini. Hana mohon kalian review fict Hana ini.

No bacot again..

.

.

.

**Mind to Review, please? *puppy eyes***


End file.
